It is well known to restrain an occupant in a seat by an automatically deployed shoulder belt extending diagonally across the upper torso and a lap belt extending across the lower torso. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,974, issued to Charles M. Keppel on Aug. 27, 1974, and assigned the assignee of this invention discloses a continuous loop restraint belt having an upper end mounted on the vehicle roof rearward and outboard of the seat and a lower end connected to the lower rear corner of the door. A junction ring is slidable along the restraint belt and is attached to one end of a control belt whose other end is mounted inboard the occupant seat by a retractor. The retractor normally retracts the control belt to pull the junction ring adjacent the inboard occupant hip so that the restraint belt is divided into lap and shoulder belt portions positioned across the seated occupant when the door is closed. A track extends longitudinally along the roof rail above the door opening and mounts a belt carriage which slidably receives the shoulder belt. A drive mechanism moves the carriage forwardly when the door opens to stow the shoulder belt portion generally along the roof rail while the lower end of the lap belt is simultaneously moved forwardly and outwardly by the swing geometry of the door. The control belt is unwound from the retractor to accommodate the generally outward and forward movement of the lap and shoulder belts to the stowed positions.